Bits and bobs
by chamsp
Summary: One pack, many adventures. A collection of drabbles, flashfics, and one-shots, all revolving around the wolf-pack. Rated M in general. Details will be mentioned at the beginning of each drabble.
1. Strings Attached

**Pairing:** Embry/Leah

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M

**Status** : Complete (one-shot)

**A/N :** A biggg thank you to jarms for reading and editing this drabble; for making it better. You are awesome, my darling sister. :D (3

**Disclaimer :** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

He gripped her hips firmly, fingers molding into heated flesh, bodies rocking together. The painfully slow rhythm had big promises to keep, flooding their veins with electrifying excitement.

Sitting up slowly, resting his forehead against hers, their breath mingled. Their lips inches apart. It took every ounce of willpower not to close the distance and kiss her senseless.

But, no. He couldn't do that. He wasn't allowed.

Her rules.

A kiss…more intimate than any other physical contact.

Embry gulps the liquor from the glass. He can't get drunk easily, but the amber liquid burns his throat providing enough distraction. He's a mess, jumbled thoughts of 'what if' fill his mind with uncertainty.

Picking up his cellphone, he checks the message from Leah for the seventh time.

"Come over later tonight. ;)"

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair. One wrong move and he could lose her forever.

She said it so easily, he had no choice but to agree to every single condition. "I'm open to experiments, and we can try all sorts of stuff. We'll have fun, but when we're done, that's it. No strings attached. No mushy crap."

Pillow talk was out at first, but she broke her own rule and stayed back one night. It was unexpected, but he loved every moment. Her head on his chest, fingers playing in her hair… So comfortable.

That was when she admitted she was afraid to date because of imprinting and wolf magic.

"I think I'm over Sam, but I'm not ready to risk it. Maybe someday…," she trailed off, lighting the first spark of hope in his chest.

Determined, he pushes off the table and grabs the small flower bouquet. She once said she loved roses because Sam always gave her those. But Embry chose orchids because to him, they represent who she is—wild, beautiful, and unique.

She opens the door before he knocks, greeting him with a naughty wink. Breathless at the sight of her beauty, he smiles. He has fallen for her hard, and there is not a single thing he can do about it.

Today, he is going to test his luck.

As they grew closer, he understood her more, saw the real person she tried to hide. And she accepted him in a way no one else ever did.

With her, he never felt the need to "man up" when real shit surfaced. She cradled him against her chest as he opened up about his father. His silent tears soaked her shirt, but she didn't complain. She just listened, her fingers drawing soothing circles on his back.

Surprises came when he learned she liked sappy, romantic movies—not really his thing. But he sat through them because she asked…and so he could spend more time with her.

"Who ever ends up with you is a damn lucky girl, Call. You're the poster child for Mr. Perfect," she told him, nibbling on the last piece of pizza, then offering him a bite.

She pulls him inside, eager to get him alone. Leading the way, she drags him toward the stairs, but he halts her movements with a tug on her hand. Turning, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"These are for you." Handing her the orchids, he's pleased when her expression changes. She's caught off guard. Staring at him intently, she searches his eyes for something. But he keeps a straight face.

Capping her surprise, she accepts the flowers. "What's this? Are we dating now, Emb?" She tries to play it cool, but he can see the wheels turning as she grabs a vase from the kitchen.

Once the orchids are arranged, she urges him toward her room, but he stops her yet again, backing her into the wall.

"Umm…you want to do it here today?" Raising a perfectly arched brow, a slight frown marrs her features when Embry shakes his head.

"There's something I need to say." He traps her between his arms. With every passing second, he moves closer, his gaze intense.

"E-Embry…"

"Shh…" He cuts her off with a finger to her lips. "Just listen, Lee." Leaning in, he presses his body to hers, their lips just a breath away.

"Emb. No k-kissing. We've already t-talked about this," she stutters.

"I won't kiss you until you let me, Lee." With the hint of a deep lying challenge, his voice is low and husky. "Remember you told me you were up for experiments? That we could try any sort of crazy stuff?"

She nods…slowly. He continues, his gaze burning through hers. "Lee, that someday you were talking about, that maybe you were hoping for…" He sighs, knowing this moment will change his life forever.

"I want more. A lot more. Let me show you there's a chance for us." He whispers against her lips. "Please, Lee. Try this one for me." His sincerity is evident in his watery gaze. "I promise, I won't let you get hurt."

She gasps, her eyes glistening. A small shake of her head followed by the barely audible admission of her greatest fear, "Imprint…"

And he answers without pause. "I'll fight for us."

"What if I imprint?"

"I'll fight for us."

"But, what if you can't?" Her voice is desperate and broken.

"I will find a way. Because, Lee,"—he tucks a wild hair behind her ear—"you are worth it."

Tears flow, leaving wet trails on her cheeks.

"Just one chance. I won't let you regret it."

Time stills while they look at each other, neither moving. He can feel it when she finally decides, her whole body relaxing.

Slowly, she leans forward and presses her lips against his—the kiss giving him answers words could never convey.

With Embry Call, there are strings attached, the kind that binds souls together forever.


	2. A Kilty Class

Title : A Kilty Class

Pairing: Bella/Paul

Rating: M

Genre: Erotica with a sprinkle of humor.

Word Count: 450

A/N : A big thank you to jarms for sprinkling her magical, beta-fairy dust on this. Love ya, lady. 333

* * *

History class is finally here. It's my favorite; not because of the subject, but because of the teacher.

Mr. Paul Lahote.

He stands there, leaning against the desk, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and grey shirt. The man is mouthwatering in any attire, but I bet he looks best in his _birthday suit_.

He writes the topic on the board—even his handwriting is sexy, so precise and sure.

"Scotland."

And that reminds me of the historical romance novel I'm reading, dragging me to fantasy land, baiting me with alluring images of Mr. Lahote.

_A warrior riding a black stallion sweeps me off my feet, intent on carrying me back to his land to claim me in all possible ways. _

_I'm sprawled on his bed; retrieving a knife, he rips my corset, the sharp blade slicing it in two. _

_Standing above me, his burning gaze roams my exposed flesh. The fire in those eyes burn me; consumes me whole. _

_I reach out to undo his kilt, but he grabs my wrists and pulls them above my head, chiding me with a click of his tongue. _

_Clearly, he's taking charge. _

_Large hands—so warm and calloused—map my body, caressing every curve, dipping every valley, turning me into a quivering mess. _

_On the verge of tears, I beg for relief when he answers my pleas with a luxurious kiss between my thighs, quelling my most sinful desires. With lavish licks, he guides me over the precipice—flying high until I drift gently into the arms of ecstasy._

_Suddenly, he grabs my waist, pulling me upright, his fingers buried in my thick hair. _

_He's naked. _

_My gasp, as I look upon his chiseled perfection, elicits a deep chuckle from my captor._

_Lips seizing mine, he prepares to invade me…_

Two taps on my desk pull me back to present.

"Am I boring you, Miss Swan?"

Mr. Lahote stands in front of me and the whole class is staring. "Uh… Umm… N-no. I just…"

"Everything alright?" He cocks one brow, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Y-yes, Mr. Lahote." I try not to blush. "E-everything's fine."

"Good." Smirking, he walks back to his table. It's almost as if he peered into my fantasy.

Rosalie looks at me with a knowing smile and whispers, "What was it this time?"

"Hot Scottish Ass," I grumble, feeling my face burn. "Kilt!"

Grinning like a fat cat with a mouse, she winks. "Tell me more."

"Shut it, Rose." I push away the fingers poking at me. "Later."

Looking at us, Mr. Lahote clears his throat, and I try to compose myself. I must concentrate if I don't want him kicking me out.

And that's something I definitely do not want.


	3. Our little secret

**Pairing: You will see ;)**

**Rating: M for themes**

**Genre: Smut (well, sort of)**

**Word count: 845**

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: "Do you think I'd be here if I cared?"**

**Warning: The theme (infidelity) might be sensitive for certain readers. You have been warned.**

* * *

Wrapped tightly in her fluffy white towel, she sat on the bed and planned to pamper herself with some girly time today. As her husband was out of town and the rest of the pack was busy , she had the house to herself for the whole day and she planned to make good use of it.

She put on her favorite music , a soft piano piece, on low volume and grabbed the bottle of body lotion that smelled like vanilla. Again, her favorite.

She made her way back to the bed. Suddenly, she could feel light tingles along her scalp and neck. The feeling was back. It was that instinctual reaction. The one you got when you thought you were being watched secretly. As hard as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't get over the feeling that she was being watched since that morning. She quickly went towards the window and made sure that it was locked. Then she saw the door which was half closed. She walked towards it to close it properly.

Before her hand could reach the door, it was slammed shut and a very muscular half naked body stood between her and the door. She shrieked, clutching the towel tighter to her body.

There he was, her predator. He had his signature smirk plastered perfectly on his face. The same smirk that made her heart race and her insides tingle.

"You idiot, you scared the living life out of me. What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted at him. She wanted to punch him but was too afraid to let go of her towel.

"I came to see you" he replied, calm and confident. He was always so confident, that bastard.

"Like this? In a towel?" she asked. But quickly regretted it as his burning gaze roamed all over her body, lingering in certain places, making her blush.

As his gaze met hers, he scoffed and started walking closer to her. She didn't realize she was backing away from him until her back hit the wall and he was standing right in front of her, invading her personal space. His palms rested on either side of her head, his upper limbs and his torso effectively caging her.

After giving her a look hot enough to instantly combust her, he leaned down towards her ear and whispered.

"In nothing"

Emily thought she would die that instant due to the intensity of his words. Her body reacted to his closeness and she saw his nostrils flare. That same content smirk reappeared on those lush lips. Oh hell, he had come here with a plan.

"Wha….what are you talking about? Get out. Now. Whatever happened that night was a mistake. I was drunk and Sam was not here and…...and it was just heat of the moment thing. It will never happen again. Get out before I-I …" she fumbled, trying to compose herself and trying to find a threat that would actually frighten him.

"You what, Emily? Don't act like you don't want this . You do realize that I can smell you, right?" his hot breath caused goose bumps to rise across her neck.

"Sam can come back any moment and catch you trying to seduce me " she tried to reason.

"Umm...not working. Try again"

"Sa-Sam will ki-kill you if he comes to know about this" she tried again. She was now fighting an internal battle. It seemed like the reasons she was giving were more to warn herself than to threaten him.

"Not working either" he continued giving her that look.

"Sam…..I…..married…he…." she was so hopeless . She didn't even know what she was trying to tell.

"Shh…." he cooed at her, making her heart stop dead.

" Sam, husband, imprint ,married, alpha, beta, none of this matters to me" he spoke in that low hushed tone. One of his hands left the wall to cup her cheek. They both looked at each other with lust filled gaze as he spoke.

"Do you think I'd be here if I cared? About any of it? Right now, all I care about is you. About how can I make you feel good. So don't worry about any of those. Sam won't be back anytime soon. I know you want this. Say yes baby. Nobody will know, I will make sure of it" he promised her.

"So, will this remain a secret?" she needed some more assurance.

"Yes, baby. It will be out little secret" he gave her a smile.

Emily finally gave in to her desire as her body relaxed . Instantly, he smashed his lips to hers, picking her up.

"How about we start with a body massage with that favorite lotion of yours?" he murmured against her lips.

As he heard her muffled approval, he quickly made his way towards her bed.

Soon they were both lost in the world of kisses and moans.

A lingering thought in the back of her head- she was too weak to fight the desire and he, Jacob Black, was way too good to resist.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. My first attempt at writing something close to M. Any thoughts?**

**Special A/N: The concept of infidelity has been purely used as a theme in this drabble. The author, in no way, supports or approves of infidelity. **

**Chamsp.**


	4. Her stranger

**Pairing: Bella and her stranger**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Comfort (I think, lol)**

**Word count: 575**

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:**_"DON'T ACCEPT RIDES FROM STRANGERS"_

* * *

Bella rolled onto her back, panting, exhausted from her 'activities'.

His heavy arm curled around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

As both of them came down from their bliss, he spoke in her ear.

"That was awesome. Honestly, I didn't expect you to be this good"

Bella scoffed.

"Ditto" she murmured, the effect of the little amount of alcohol in her system slowly kicking in.

There was a brief moment of silence.

Suddenly, Bella flipped herself onto him, straddling him.

"My father has always told me not to accept rides from strangers, that they might end up being kidnappers or serial killers. But I should tell him that some strangers are sweet, smart and sexy."

"Yeah. You should tell him. You should even show him the proof" he told her, making both of them laugh.

"So, what were you doing on the highway, sugar? Drunk and all alone?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you anything" she said with a sad tone. Then, she seemed to be thinking about it.

"You know what, I need to tell it to someone. But shh…." she slurred, placing a finger on his lips.

"You can't tell anyone" she whispered, making sure he understood.

"OK. I won't tell anyone. I promise" he whispered let out a very girly giggle and hiccuped once.

"I wanted some change. Wanted some time alone to sort myself out . Wanted some time with normal humans"

"Normal humans?" he questioned. Though she was drunk, he knew she wasn't drunk enough to talk nonsense.

"Yep. Normal humans. Away from all that supernatural crap. Vampires, werewolves, fur, blood, imprinting, mating…oh please. Give me a break" she snorted.

And he was now starting to think that maybe she was drunk enough to talk nonsense.

"I don't understand" he told Bella.

She broke into hysterical laughter.

"You…..what did you say? You don't understand?" she asked.

"Well, I don't understand it either. How awesome is that" she laughed harder.

After her laughter died down, she felt fingers pushing away the hair off her face. She looked at him.

He was a very handsome man, in his mid-thirties. Cropped, jet black hair, muscular built, hazelnut orbs, he was looking at her with a tender expression and a tiny smile.

He started to introduce himself. But Bella shushed him.

"Shh..don't. You are my sexy stranger. Let it remain that way" she smiled at let out a laugh and agreed.

Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep.

When Bella woke up the next morning, he was already gone. But she found out a note tucked under her pillow. She opened it.

"Sugar, I had a meeting early in the morning. So I had to leave. I will be back by noon. I would love it if you stayed for if you decide to leave, I have written my contact information at the bottom of this letter. I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, or if you ever need some time with 'normal humans', my door is always open. Thank you for the beautiful night."

He had signed it as 'sexy stranger'.

Bella smiled. She got up, cleaned herself and put on her clothes. She opened the door to leave. But before she stepped out, she grabbed that letter from the bed and tucked it in her bag.

She left the place with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: That was poor Bella, her frustrations, and a sexy stranger. Any thoughts? Should I hide from all the Jake and Edward fans here? Lol.**

**Chamsp.**


	5. All that I want

**Pairing: Embry/Leah**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Fluff and some romance.**

**Word count: 795 **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Leah woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

She turned around in the large bed and swung her arm around out of habit.

Panic hit her as her fingers came in contact with the cool sheets. Her heart raced as she realized that the bed was empty.

It had been empty for a while now, because the sheets were cool. And that had never happened before.

She sat up in the bed, worried. She tried to stand up. But her legs were wobbly and weak.

Slowly, she stood up and made her way towards the door. She stepped out of the room and stood there, searching the dark living room, waiting to spot the familiar figure. But there was nothing there. She continued looking around.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them.

There, in the dimly lit kitchen was her husband, holding the tiny little form of their 4 months old son.

He was walking in the kitchen, gently patting on the baby's back and was singing softly.

Yeah, Embry Call was singing to his son, who was now almost asleep.

Leah's heart melted as she looked at the picture perfect scene in front of her. This is what she had dreamed of all these years. This is what she had waited for all her life.

She and Embry had started dating soon after the newborn battle, when Embry had confessed his feelings for her and had convinced her (with a lot of difficulty) to give him a chance.

There was no looking back after that.

She fell for him, hard

After dating for two years, they married.

She had always wanted kids. And the fact that she couldn't have children had hurt her more than she would ever accept. The pain intensified after their marriage.

Slowly, as Sam's daughter, Paul's son and the other kids were born, she had started closing up. So much that there was a time when she had refused to talk to even Embry.

But he was always there with her, for her. Her rock, her support, her hope…. her everything. He has saved her in more than one ways.

He had talked to her, consoled her, and had assured her that everything would be fine. He still had hope for her, that ever optimistic wolf.

With his help and support, she had stopped phasing.

After that, it had taken her 8 long months to get her cycles back. She had been so happy that day. It was her first sign of hope.

Then, they kept trying for a child for almost one year, with no luck.

Leah had some health issues and had to undergo treatment.

Finally, after several months of treatment, she had conceived.

The day they both came to know about it was one of the best moments of their life.

She was advised complete bed rest for the whole duration of her pregnancy. And he had cared for her like she was a child.

The day their son was born was the best day of their lives.

Leah would never forget that moment when they both had held their son for the first time. She had felt that she would die of happiness.

It was the most beautiful feeling ever.

* * *

She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that Embry had stopped moving. He was now looking at her. As their eyes met, he smiled at her.

The smile that made Leah feel she was the most precious thing in the world.

The smile that made her belly flutter even after all these years.

The smile that was all Embry Call.

He switched off the light and walked towards her, holding the baby carefully.

" You should be resting baby. You need it. Why are you up?" he asked her, caressing her cheek with his free hand. He stepped inside the room and Leah followed him

"I woke up and saw that the bed was empty. I….umm...kind of panicked" she told him.

He let out a chuckle.

"Oh! Yeah. Little champ here wanted a diaper change. And he was getting all cranky. So I changed him and took him out. I didn't want to wake you up"

Leah smiled. He always cared so much for her.

He handed the baby to Leah. She planted a sweet kiss on that chubby cheek and placed him in his crib.

After making sure that he was asleep, Leah got into the bed.

Embry pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you, Lee" he whispered, smiling at her.

" More than you'll ever know, Em" she told him, kissing him again.

They had a beautiful life now. Had everything they had ever dreamed of.

Soon, they both drifted off into sweet sleep, in the comfort of each others embrace.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. You can hit me with ya thoughts if you want :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chamsp.**


	6. Final Victory

**Name: Final Victory.**

**Genre: *scratches head* Tragedy? With a sprinkle of horror?**

**Pairing: Aro/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:**

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the author.**

* * *

My heart races as I make my way deeper into the forest. The misty path is barely visible in the moonlight night, a path which has now become familiar, at the end of which stands my worst nightmare, waiting for me to hand him what would make him the most powerful among his kind. Aro Volturi.

Clutching the old scroll tighter to my chest I make my way towards his house.

I reach the old cottage . Before I can knock, he opens the door and invites me in."Ah! Isabella...come in, sweet thing."

The house is dimly lit with two burning torches . I turn around to see that he has closed the door. My heart skips a beat in fear. He looks at me and smiles his evil smile, walking towards me. I have to force myself to not move away.

"Sit down my dear. Would you like some water to drink?" he asks, brushing some strands of my hair off my face.

His touch is repulsive.

Everything about him is.

He is a creature of the night, the worst of his kind.

"N-no, my lord. Thank you" I stutter, addressing him as he had asked me to.

"Don't be scared, my dear. I can never hurt something as pretty as you." He says in his centuries old accent. I want to get away from here quickly.

"I have brought it, my lord. If you accept it , I can return to my husband. " I hold the scroll towards him. But he doesn't take it. Instead, he starts laughing.

"Now,my dear, no need to hurry. I will accept it after you tell me the details."

"I..I did as I was told. I put that liquid you gave in the food. Once they fell asleep, I went to my father-in-law's old chamber, took this scroll and brought it to you." Tears well up in my eyes, blurring my sight. I had betrayed my family. But if I had not done so, he had promised to kill my husband.

"I have to leave now, my lord," I repeat, waiting for him to take the scroll.

"Leave? Yes you will leave. With me. We'll go together and I will give you a life that is every woman's dream. You will be my Queen. Would you like that my dear?" his words send a shiver down my spine. I start to move away . But he is faster. There is no way I can escape from him.

He catches me before I can run, holding me in his arms.

"You pr-promised me safety. You can't do this. Please, let me go." I beg, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I am a man of my words , my dear. I promised you your husband's life for the scroll. And I have done that. I have been without a mate for centuries. And now, I wish to take you as my mate. I have already made the choice and the decision. Don't fight me, my love. I'll keep you happy. You will bear my children and we will have a family together. With the help of this scroll, we'll build the empire of night."

I can see the wicked want in his eyes as he whispers the words in my ear, my whole body trembling

"Now, let me show you the very first thing about me that will make you happy," he says, holding my gown. I can't let this happen. I struggle in his hold, trying to get away. He rips off the back of my gown, bearing my back.

I lose my balance but get out of his hold.

Clutching the remains to my chest, I run around. There on the wall, is an old sword. I quickly grab it.

He is right behind me. Laughing.

"You have a fire in you. I like that. But my love, do you really think a sword can cause me harm ?"

"It won't . You are a monster. I know that. And I will die before giving myself to some like you."

Without delay, I use all my strength and push the sword into my stomach. The pain consumes me, causing me to scream. But there is one more thing I have to do. I throw the forgotten scroll which was still in my hand towards the torch. It quickly catches fire and falls to the ground, burning.

The flames reflect in his eye along with horror, anger and pain.

I smile, taking in my last breath. I feel a sense of victory before the pain takes over and everything goes black as I feel the last drop of life leave my body.

My very last thought- I won against the monster.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first thing I ever posted. Thank you jarms for encouraging me to write one :D  
**

**Any thoughts?**


	7. Royal Lessons

**Title : **Royal Lessons.

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella. AU, AH.

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** Kind of smut.

**Summary** : Princess Isabella makes a special request to the warrior.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Took you long enough. I thought you wouldn't come."

I stood in front of her, hands folded, eyes downcast and head bowed. "How could I not? It was a direct order from the princess. I do not wish to die by disobeying the royal orders."

I could see her raising from the bed and moving toward me.

"Look at me, warrior." She commanded, her voice laced with authority—a perfect imitation of her father's—and I complied.

She was donned in a deep green silk gown which hugged her curves right. The fire from the fireplace spilled golden light on her, illuminating her form with a soft glow. God! She was so beautiful, it drove me crazy.

She stepped closer, rising on her toes and clutching the clothing on my chest. I looked into the depths of those deep brown eyes.

"Do you know why I asked for you?" she whispered. I shook my head and saw a blush color her cheeks.

"Well, I want something from you. I want you to show me the ways to pleasure a man."

_What?_ My eyes widened. I surely heard it wrong. "I beg your pardon..."

It seems, I hadn't. She repeated the same words to me. She wanted me to teach her how to please a man. Good Lord! She was going to be the death of me.

I was feeling several things. I had been her guard several times over the years. Lord! Was she a beauty! I would be lying if I said I had never lusted after her. I had imagined making love to her so many times, and I felt the same desire for her now. I wanted to show her everything I knew, wanted to push her to give me more. At the same time, I felt angry. This wasn't a way to treat a warrior who held such a high place in her father's court. Like a thing she could use for her pleasure when she wanted, and then, throw it away when she was done. My anger must have been evident in my eyes, because she started speaking hurriedly.

"Forgive me. I mean no disrespect. But you are the only man I could ask this. You have been my guard several times in the past and honestly, you are the only man I know. I can't go to anyone else."

"Why?"

"You know how father has started thinking about my marriage. I… I just want to know what I'm getting into. Please. It will never leave this room." Her eyes were pleading.

I considered it for a moment. "Very well. If we do this, it'll be on my terms." I demanded and she agreed instantly.

"First thing. I'm the one in charge of this. You are no princess and I'm no warrior working for you. Second thing, there won't be any touching. You'll sit there and watch me, listen to what I say. There will be nothing more than that. Third, you will never speak of this again. If you agree, we will continue." My tone held authority.

"I agree to all of them. And I apologize again for offending you. That wasn't my intention."

"Good. Now sit on the bed and listen to me carefully." She followed my order eagerly, her face a mask of excitement tinged with diffidence.

"Holy spirits! This is such a bad idea. _You _are such a bad idea. This can get me killed if anyone ever finds out. You are lucky, I like bad ideas" I mumbled.

"No. That won't happen. Your safety is my responsibility." She promised and with that, I started my lesson.

Like a good pupil, she observed me carefully, listening to my every word. Her hungry eyes followed my hand everywhere, her face scarlet,breathing heavy and her little hands fisting the silk beneath her. I explained to her everything I knew, few things in theory and others with demonstration. I could see the want burning in her. Too bad, I couldn't help her with it. Yet, I did what I could and taught her the ways of self pleasuring.

I exited the room with the most beautiful sight I had ever seen playing in my mind. The sight of her shattering with my names on her lips.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Have a good day. :D

Chamsp.


	8. Premonitions

**Title :** Premonitions

**Pairing: **Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, Lauren

**Rating: **M (for suggested themes)

**Genre: **Humor (?)

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **A biggg thank you to jarms for listening to my silly idea and for all her help. *hugs* 3

* * *

The light in the tent flickered fast, imitating the way his heart beat in his chest. As he stood a few feet away from the tent, Jacob had feeling his life was about to change. Taking the last few hesitant steps, he entered, not at all surprised to see Paul and Quil. They had all gotten a note from the same girl to meet up there. But what caught his eye was the way the other two men hovered over something. Suddenly, his friends turned toward him, their face a mask of worry and anger.

"Congratulations, Black. Because of you, we're all in some deep trouble." Paul fumed, moving aside to reveal a little basket with a…

"What the heck is that?" Jake asked, earning another glare from the other two men.

"That, my boy, is a freaking baby. The outcome of the foursome _you_ planned for us. That bloody note is from the curvy chick you invited over to your place all those months ago." Paul looked like he was about to punch Jake in the face.

"Look, Jake. She says the baby was conceived _that _day—that it belongs to one of us. What the hell are we supposed to do man? I'm not taking responsibility." Quil rambled as Jake looked at him in disbelief.

"Right." Paul jumped in. "I can't keep a rock alive if I tried. What makes you think I can care for that little thing? Besides, it was all your idea. And you were the one who yelled about the chick being on birth control—that she was cool with uncovered lovin'—it's only fair you step up and do the right thing."

Before he could react, the boys handed the basket to Jake and left the tent, muttering 'congrats, dad' as they left.

Mustering all the courage he had, Jake looked down at the baby only to find the miniature version of him staring back at him with wide innocent eyes. Jake cursed himself and closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths.

He slowly opened his eyes when her felt two warm hands shaking his shoulder, confused when he realized he was in his bedroom, Embry, Quil and Paul looking at him, and the baby… well there was no baby in the room.

It took him a moment to realize this was all a dream. A very bad dream. Sighing in relief, he got up and went into the kitchen to get water, his pack brothers following right behind him, confused and waiting for him to say something.

"Jake, you OK? You said you had a little surprise for us. What's up man?" Embry asked, always the caring one. Nodding, he plopped down on the nearby chair, thinking of ways to get out of his _plan_. Just as he was about to tell them everything, there was a knock on the door. _Oh shit!_

"Imma get that." Paul walked to the door, smirking when he saw Lauren Mallory waiting on the porch. Stepping aside, he let her come in.

"What brings you here, beautiful?" He whispered, making her giggle.

"What? Jake didn't tell you?" She turned toward Jake with a fake admonishing look. "No problem. I'll tell you."

Placing her hand bag on the couch, she stood in the middle of the living room, enjoying the attention she was getting from the native hunks.

"Jakey here, wanted to have some fun with his best buddies. I'm here to just help him with it." She opened the coat she was wearing and let it slip off her shoulders, revealing her sexy curves, making the eyes staring at her go wide.

"Wait." Jake shouted. "The plan is cancelled. Y-you should get going. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Lauren smirked at him, raising his chin with the tip of her index finger. "Aww, Jake! You look flustered already." Stepping closer to him, she whispered. "I didn't come all the way here just so you could yell at me. Now, shut up and get ready for one hell of a night."

Not waiting for his response, she turned away and started walking toward his room, Quil and Paul following her like little puppies. Jake looked at Embry, hoping his best bud would have a way to get him out of this mess. But he was shocked when Embry left without a second glance toward the girl. "Sorry, bro. I've got patrol duties, and I'm not really into this group thing. Careful, Jake."

Sinking to the floor, Jake slapped a hand over his face, wishing he had never come up with the stupid plan. But Jake's panic level hit the roof when he realized something—Embry wasn't in the dream. It was just him, Paul and Quil in the dream. Did that mean...

_Ohhh shit!_


	9. Seeing You Smile

**Title :** Seeing you smile.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Drama with a bit of angst

**Pairing:** Embry / Bella.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N** : Thank you for all the alerts, reads, and reviews. If you haven't heard back from me for your review, that's because I've been crazy busy. I appreciate all comments, and thank you for them. :)

* * *

As the tiny orange flame rises up the dark sky and splits into a million sparkling stars, it reminds me of the most beautiful day of my life.

Fourth of July, 2009.

The day that changed my life.

The day I realized what love is.

That beautiful day, when I realized how much I love you.

The combination of the soft sand, shallow waves, blowing wind and the beautiful sky feels so good .

But what feels better, is your presence.

As I sit here and watch the fireworks light up the sky, I remember what has kept me going all these years.

It's _you_.

Everything in my life is about you and just you.

Here you are, sitting just a few meters away from me.

The reflection of red and yellow flames in your eyes , the light producing a soft glow on your face—when you smile, my heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat.

Yes, it does. Even after all this time, you bring out the same reaction in me as that day.

I remember every single moment of that day. You had come here to watch the fireworks with the pack. I had commented about your confused and messy love life.

Your reply that day—that sentence changed my whole life.

"When you truly love somebody Em, nothing else matters…" you had told me, patting me on the cheek.

That was all it took to make me accept my love for you. To make realize how true every word is.

I'm still hanging onto that statement.

You sit just a few meters away from me.

So near. Yet so far.

You lean back in your husband's embrace and rest your head on his shoulder, giggling and blushing at his words.

You will never know about my love for you. And I will never know how will it feel to hold you, to kiss you. I'll never know how will it feel to show you how much I love you.

But it's alright, because you are happy. Seeing you like this makes me smile.

I might never smile _with_ you. But I'll always smile _for_ you.

You were right Bells. When you truly love someone, nothing else matters.

I know how much I love you. I know how true and devoted my love is. And nothing else matters to me except you.

You are with Jake. And you are happy. That is the only thing I want—your happiness.

So yeah, I'm still hanging onto that statement.

I will, for the rest of my life.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Have a good weekend. :)

Chamsp.


	10. Secret Love

**Title **: Secret love.

**Pairing**: Embry, Bella, Jake. (No smut)

**Rating**: T+

**Genre**: Angst

**Word Count**: 902

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Bella followed Embry as he walked toward a more secluded area of the beach, away from the crowd. She was sick of his taunting and she was going to set things clear.

"What is your problem, Call? I've never done anything to you. Why do you hate me?"

Embry stopped in his tracks and turned back to the girl screaming at him.

"I'm not in the mood, Swan. Go away."

Like always, Embry tried to push her away with a cold response, but she wasn't going back without answers today. She knew what she was about to say could change the course of three lives, but she needed to know.

"You love him."

Everything around them seemed to freeze for a moment. Embry wasn't sure he'd heard it right. "I'm sorry… " There was no way she'd know about it.

"You heard me. You l-love Jake."

Bella watched him intently, noting the play of emotions on his face which confirmed it all.

"Of course I do. Don't you? I mean, who doesn't? You can't help but just love that man." Embry tried to play it off casually.

"Yes. I love him too. But that's not what I mean."

"Bella. I think you should… "

Before he could complete, Bella cut him off mid sentence. "I'm not dumb, Embry. I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen how you care for him, look out for him. You love Jake. And I think that's why you hate me."

Embry suddenly felt weak. He wasn't ready for anyone to know about this, but he knew he couldn't get away with it this time. Yet, he tried to ignore the statement.

"I don't hate you, Bella. I feel, you are using him as a rebound. I always feel you are going to end up hurting him and that's the reason I don't like you."

"I'll never hurt him Embry. I love him."

"Maybe not intentionally, but can you give me your word that if Edward comes back for you someday, you won't go running to him?"

"I… " There was a moment of uncertainty from Bella.

"See? That's what I mean. You are not sure about it. I'm afraid you'll end up hurting Jake. I don't want that for him. Let me tell you this, Bella. That man is like a rare diamond only a few lucky people get to have. If you throw him away, you'll be the most foolish person. Just remember that if you ever have to make a choice."

Not wanting to hear anything else, Embry started walking away from her. But Bella quickly grabbed him, her nails digging into his arms. "You still haven't responded to what I said. You are... in love with Jake."

Bella's features slowly blurred as tears filled his eyes.

"Yes. I am. I have been in love with him for as long as I can remember. He's the one person who's always been there for me. The first time my mom hit me, the first time the other kids tried to tease me about my dad, the first time someone called me a bastard child… every time… Jake stood before me protecting me from all of it. He gave me all the support I needed, gave me a shoulder to cry upon. I never had to ask him for it. He was just there for me. Every single time. And just like that, I fell for him. I have always loved him and I always will, Bella. No matter what happens."

The way Embry said those words, the way he couldn't control his tears… it made Bella's heart clench. His eyes said it all. She could see that Jake meant the world for Embry.

"Why haven't you told him?" Bella couldn't understand why Embry never told anything to Jake.

Wiping the tears away, Embry took a deep breath. He would never tell Jake. That'd would be too much risk.

"Because he loves you, and his happiness means everything to me." Pain marred his features as he continued. "Because once it's told… you can never go back. I don't want to lose him, Bella."

Those were two of the important reasons, but the most important reason was something else.

"And... because... I… I don't have it in me to hear him say no. I will never survive _that_. "

That was it. Bella pulled him into a hug. She could feel his pain, his struggle. She could feel his love for Jake. She felt bad for him, and deep inside, she felt guilty for it in some way. "I'm so sorry, Embry."

Before Embry could respond, they heard Jake approaching them. "Whoa! Why the heck are you both crying? Is everything alright?"

Bella let go of Embry and turned to Jake with a smile. "Everything's good. We were trying to sort out our fight. We're good now."

Tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, Jake asked Bella."You sure?"

"Yeah. I am. Come on now, lets go back to the party."

With that, Bella tugged him toward the crowd. Embry watched them walk away, and decided to go home. He wanted some time alone, but Jake ran back to Embry and dragged him along to the party.

Embry knew he could never have Jake as a lover, but he wasn't going to give up the best friend position anytime soon. All that mattered was having Jake in his life. He would take whatever Jake had to offer.


	11. The Wolf Goddess And The Pup

**Title : **The wolf goddess and the pup

**Pairing**: Brady / Leah.

**Rating**: T+

**Genre**: Fluff, puppy love.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: A bigg thank you to jarms for all those little tips and suggestions. (And for reading everything I send her without complaint. LOL)

* * *

**Brady. (Second person POV)**

The pack has gathered at the clearing for the weekly meeting. Sam is yet to arrive, and the other wolves are lazing around, but not you. You have important things to do.

"When you are half way through your third flip, you phase, and then, you land on all fours, as a wolf. It's looks super cool." Jake is teaching some wolfy stunts to you younger wolves, but you are not really listening to him. The goddess in front of you, leaning against a rock, picking on the extra skin around her nails has your undivided attention.

Leah Clearwater, the star of all your dreams and fantasies. God! She's so beautiful. Raven hair that looks silky soft, deep brown eyes resembling pools of molten dark chocolate, pink lips begging to be kissed, smooth olive skin, feminine curves... you can go on about it all day long.

"Brady, did you understand?" Jake asks, demanding your attention. You hate it when someone interrupts your 'Leah time', but you can't really show your irritation toward a senior wolf. So you nod at him. "Are you sure?" Seth and Collin ask you, and you give them the thumbs up. What is there to understand about somersaults anyway?

"OK then. Show me how you'll do it." Jake challenges you, pushing you to the centre of the clearing. You can sense Leah's eyes on you. This can be your chance to impress her with your amazing skills. So you stretch your body and go for it. Your body flips in the air awkwardly and in a moment, you land on all fours, just like Jake had told. The only thing is, you are not a wolf, and the splitting pain in your lower limb tells you, you have a broken bone.

"Aaaaaahh... " Before you can stop it, a scream escapes your lips. Sheesh! There goes your image. A real man never screams when in pain. What will Leah think of you now?

Within a moment, the whole pack gathers around you, and suddenly, you are aware of the heavenly smell infiltrating your senses and making you giddy.

"Brady, are you alright?" Leah's hand on your shoulder sends a jolt of electricity through every cell of your being and pulls you into dream land.

Leah nursing your broken leg, Leah helping you eat— her fingers on your lips. Leah helping you shower... mmmm… bubble bath with Leah...

"Brady!" She shakes you out of your day dream. "Did you hit your head?" Her hand is cupping your face, and it feels like heaven. Oh! If you play this right, this can be so good.

"I don't know Lee. I think I broke my leg."

You don't miss the several knowing and reprimanding looks you are getting from the senior wolves. You don't miss the concern in Leah's eyes either. _Yes!_ She cares about you.

"Let's take him to the hospital before the bone sets in wrong. Get him." She orders the others and leaves to make a call to her mom. You can't help but smile. She's so sweet. Sure, the others call her a wild bitch, but you know better.

Once she's out of sight, you notice Jake kneeling in front of you, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes screaming authority. "Watch it, pup. That's the _alpha female_ you are trying to hit. I hope you know what that title means. I've got plans for her, so don't even dream of getting your little paws on her." He looks intimidating, but you don't care. Jake can go jump off the cliff. You know Leah likes you, because you are the only one she smiles at.

Soon, you are in the car with Paul, on your way to the hospital. You have some free time now, and you intend to do your favourite thing. Leaning against the window, you slip off into your fantasy land.

You and Leah dancing in the rain.

You and Leah kissing on the cliff top.

You and Leah making love on the beach.

You and Leah…


	12. The Northern Star

Title : The Northern Star

Characters : Jacob, Embry, Sarah

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Words : 500

A/N : All the love to jarms for her time, and the precious suggestions and edits. You're awesome, girl! 33

* * *

Passing the beer to Embry, Jake leaned against his car. "Sometimes I feel things would be better if she was still with us. I'd be a better man for sure."

"You're doing just fine, Jay." Embry smiled, remembering Sarah Black. "She'd be proud of you."

"I miss her." The barest change in Jacob's voice gave away the heavy emotions coursing through him. "Nothing can ever fill the hole she left."

Embry looked at his best friend. "I know, man. She was your mother. I get it. "

Closing his eyes, Embry let the memories take him back to a time he cherished the most.

_Little Embry and Jacob plopped down in the chair, tired from a long day of playing. Quil was visiting his grandmother for the summer—though they missed their buddy way too much, that didn't keep their adventures in check. _

"_Snack time, boys." Placing sandwiches before them, Sarah turned to Embry with a smile. "Do you want the crust cut off, Em?"_

_Embry nodded shyly. No one ever asked him that, and he liked the taste of sandwiches without the crust._

_Thanking Sarah, he hesitantly hugged her. The loving smile, the way her eyes shone with affection as she ruffled his hair urging him to eat—it was all new to him, and Embry liked how it felt._

_It was his birthday weekend, and Embry wasn't excited about it because his mother had to work extra shifts. So, when Jake showed up at his house before breakfast, presenting him with a little Hot Wheels car for his collection, Embry was ecstatic._

_Surprises ensued when Jake tugged him home for a sleepover. Sarah pulled him into a tight hug, wishing him a happy birthday, and when she placed the chocolate cake in front of him, Embry's smile was blinding. He never really had a birthday party, and though this was a small gesture, it was a big deal for him. _

Embry would never forget the taste of that cake or the warmth in her hugs. The way she called him son with such affection, made him feel loved. His mother dropped him off at the Black's whenever she had plans, and Sarah would care for him like she did Jacob.

"I miss her too, Jay." Embry let a tear fall. "It's like… I don't know. I can't think of the word mother without thinking about her. She was more of a mother to me than my mom ever was."

"Oh! She loved you alright." Jacob smiled, remembering how that made him insecure back then, before his mom eased all his worries with a little talk.

Moments of silence passed as the duo reminisced about the woman they loved so much .

Looking at the starry sky, Jacob asked quietly—"Which one do you think is her?"—his eyes reflecting the twinkling orbs.

Embry's answer was immediate.

"The brightest one, of course."

Smiling, they took a gulp of beer, and looked at the brightest star—whispering in unison, "Happy birthday, mom!"


	13. Battered and Broken

Title : Battered and Broken

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Paul, Leah

A/N : Like always, thank you to jarms and her beta-fairy-dust for making this better. Mwah! 33

* * *

"_Sam dumped her. I wonder why they still hang out. Is she trying to snatch him from Emily?"_

"_Have you seen her with those guys? Does she 'do' all of them?"_

"_The other morning, I saw her near the forest with Paul Lahote."_

"_Good thing Harry Clearwater didn't live to witness this. It would have killed him anyway."_

"_She's a stone-hearted, husband-stealing, bitch."_

Taking a swig of whiskey, Leah tries to wash down the painful memories closing in on her, but the alcohol doesn't help like she thought it would. Her throat constricts—the precursor to tears—and her grip on the bottle tightens. The glass cracks, splintering into a million tiny shards that pierce her palm.

Losing all control, she crumbles to the ground, faint whimpers and weak sobs filling the air.

Her father, her Sam, her Emily, her life, her dreams, all the potential of the unborn children she will never have… Shattered, like the bottle in her hand.

She feels ridiculed and betrayed.

_Violated_.

The final string tethering her to an inhospitable reality snaps, plunging her into a darkness that consumes everything.

Lost in the abyss of time, her mind drifts, until two warm arms reach for her. Strong and sure in their pursuit to rescue, they cradle her body.

"Jesus! What have you done?" his voice is barely a whisper.

Leah remains perfectly still. Mostly numb. Uncertain of her surroundings. Something cool moves across her forehead, beckoning her eyes to open. Paul wipes her face with a wet cloth, but she doesn't thank him. She just stares at the ceiling, letting the tears fall.

He places the rag on the table and lies next to her, his fingers lacing through hers—no words spoken, no questions asked.

The first to break the silence, she admits, "For once, I want to feel normal, ya know?"

There's a long pause, complete silence except for their rapidly beating hearts, but it doesn't feel foreign.

"Then let's leave." His request draws her attention, and she turns to see Paul staring at her with eyes that don't reflect disgust or pity. Instead, they hold something she's always wanted…always needed.

_Understanding_.

"Just us," he offers. "If you want, you can go your own way once we're out of here. I'm sick of it all, and I don't want to live like this anymore." His voice is soft; even hopeful. "I've been thinking about it. All this warrior-wolf-hero crap was good, but for once, I want to live for myself, Leah. I want to give myself a chance to make something of my life. I don't wanna regret without even trying"

If she accepts this proposal, she'd have to leave her family, but Sue had Charlie, and Seth had more people than she cared to count. Their lives wouldn't stop without her, and she's tired of compromising…

Of settling.

Sighing, she nods, "I'll meet you in an hour."

Leah leaves his bed but stops at the door. "Paul…Thank you."

And for the first time in what seems like forever, their smiles are genuine.

* * *

A/N : I wrote this months ago, but never got a chance to post it. Whew! Finally!


	14. The Un-sharing Sister

**Title :** The un-sharing sister.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Family

**Pairing:** Jacob and his kid sister. (OC)

* * *

Twelve year old Jillian Black stormed into the Lahote residence and went straight _into_ her sister's bedroom.

Without knocking.

A very pregnant and exhausted Rachel lay on the large bed while Paul massaged her feet.

Scowling and fuming, Jillian plopped on the mattress. She didn't greet them—didn't even look at them—but still, the couple observed the youngest Black.

"Well, hello to you too, pouty. Looks like you are having a wonderful Saturday." Laughing, Paul teased her, but the smirk dropped from his lips when he received death glares from both girls.

Admonishing her husband with a shake of her head, Rachel turned to her sister.

"Hi, sweetie. What's up?"

"It's Saturday, Rach,and Jake doesn't remember. I woke up early and got ready—making plans for the day—but then dad told me Jake left. He didn't even bother to let me know he was busy. He's with his precious girlfriend...and..." She was so angry she stopped talking, unsure of how to express her emotions without sounding jealous.

Saturday was their day. Exclusively for the two of them, it was a day to enjoy, have fun, and spend quality time together. This tradition had been going on for as long as she remembered, but over the past few weeks, it had died down. Now, Jake never had time for Jillian—not since _she_ entered his life.

"Woo! Someone is jealous." Paul loved teasing his sister-in-law almost as much as he loved her. She was the younger sibling he always wanted.

"Shut it, Paul, before I make you." Jillian gave him a warning glare that was _meant_ to be fierce.

Laughing at the expression on her face, he knew she was frustrated, but he still couldn't stop pushing her buttons. "Why are you Blacks so damn bossy?"

Rachel intervened with a wink. "It's the alpha blood, baby. Deal with it."

Suddenly, Paul pulled his wife close. "Oh, I know how to deal with it. Trust me."

"Get a room, you two!" Jillian groaned and slapped a hand over her eyes.

Winking at his sister-in-law, he couldn't resist the urge to pick on her one last time. "We are in a room. _Our_ room."

That was it! The last straw!

Throwing her arms in the air, she stormed out of _their _room, not pausing until the sound of Paul's laughter and Rachel's pleas died down.

Making her way to First Beach, she switched on her iPod, increasing the volume blaring through the ear buds until everything tuned out but her thoughts.

She shouldn't act like this—like a kid, like a brat—but she hated that Jake didn't have time for her anymore.

This was part of growing up, but it was difficult to share him with someone else because they had always been very close.

More than a brother, he was her best friend.

Being the youngest in the family, she was definitely pampered and loved, but Jake gave her special attention, and she cared for him the most. Now, she was afraid she was going to lose lose him, and she hated feeling forgotten and helpless.

Arriving at the beach, she sat on a piece of driftwood, continuing her contemplation. She needed a plan—a way to get her brother back.

As the cool, briny wind from the ocean blew to shore and ruffled her hair, two warm hands gripped her shoulders from behind. Jumping slightly from the unexpected interruption, she turned to see Jake, then immediately looked away. She was not yet calm enough to speak to him.

Sitting next to her on the log, he plucked out her ear buds and ducked his head. A gentle finger guided her chin, requesting she make eye contact.

Jillian attempted to maintain her dignity by staring daggers into her brother's eyes, but her resolve failed miserably when he _tried_ to use her patented puppy-dog look.

"I'm sorry, kid."

"Finally, you remember you have a sister!"

Jacob sighed—she really was at an impressionable age.

"Jill, I know I have been a pathetic brother these past few months. But sweetheart, Bella is going through a tough time, and I'm just helping her out. I promise to make it up to you. Forgive me?"

"I don't want to share you, Jake." With her lower lip trembling, she finally opened up to him.

"You don't have to. Bella is my friend—a very close friend—and I will always be there for her, but that doesn't affect our relationship. I will always be your brother, and you'll always be my baby sister. Nothing can change that. Ever! I love you, kid."

Jillian understood what he was saying, and his assurance alleviated the weight from her shoulders.

"Is that a promise I can hold on to, Jake?"

"Yes, it is." Jake pulled her into a hug and kissed her crown. Returning the affection, she relaxed in his embrace.

"Now, how about we go bowling? Just you and me?" He asked.

"Yes! That sounds great!" Jillian stood, preparing to leave. "But before that, will you punch Paul for me?" Perfected from years of use, she turned her pleading, puppy-dog eyes on Jake, and he instantly melted.

"Gladly." His laughter boomed around them as they made their way toward the Lahote residence to teach Paul a lesson in manners.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Have a good day. :)

Chamsp.


End file.
